Love Me or Hate Me
by xozanessaloveox
Summary: He was the Golden Boy. She was the most popular girl in school. He wants her. She hates him. What will he do to make her his? Troyella Zekepay Chaylor Jelsi
1. Trailer

**First of all, I'd like to let everyone know how completely and truly sorry I am for not updating for an extremely long time. I've been very busy with travels (I toured Europe) and I didn't have access to a computer; my Mummy didn't let me bring along my laptop. Feel free to express your frustration in a review, because I know I deserve it. **

_He was the cocky 'golden boy' of East High._

"H-hi Troy," a group of girls giggled as Troy passed by.

"Hello, ladies," he nodded toward the girls.

"Huh, they are not girlfriend material," he remarked to his friends once he was out of earshot.

_She was the most popular girl in school._

"Hey, Gabi, wanna hang out after school?"

"Sorry, I can't, I've got a date. But I can pencil you in for..." she looked at her PDA, "two weeks from now."

_He wanted her._

"Oooh, she is hot as..."

"Mr. Bolton!" Ms. Darbus interrupted.

_But she wasn't interested._

"I need a boyfriend."

"What about Bolton? He's all over you."

"Haha, that's funny. But Bolton? Ugh, no."

_What extremes will he go to to make her his?_

"That sure is a nice piece of ass."

"Keep dreamin' Bolton."

_Will she finally give in?_

"Troy, I don't know if..."

_Or will it all fall apart?_

"You jerk! I knew I shouldnt've fallen for you!"

"Gabi, please let me explain!"

_Will they find something together?_

"Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me one thing."

"Okay."

"Never let me go."

_Starring..._

_Zac Efron_

_Vanessa Hudgens_

_Ashley Tisdale_

_Monique Coleman_

_Corbin Bleu_

_Ryne Sanborn_

_Olysea Rulin_

_Chris Warren Jr._

**_Love Me or Hate Me_**

Coming to a Computer Screen near YOU!


	2. SelfAbsorbed Asshole

**El Chaptero Uno. Sorry my Spanish isn't very good.**

**Disclaimer: As many tantrums as I throw, I will never own any High School Musical characters. I also don't own any brands named here, but I don't really care about them.**

Gabriella Montez stirred in her sleep to the shrill noise of her Sony alarm clock. She jerked awake and groggily hit the clock's off button. She sat up in bed and stretched her long, olive colored arms out to the side. She yawned quietly and got out of bed. She turned off her air conditioner and padded into the adjoining bathroom. Gazing at the reflection that stared back at her, she opened the medicine cabinet and took out her black barrel brush. She brushed her long, loosely curled locks. She gathered the top half of her hair and gathered it into a small ponytail. She left the rest of her hair cascading down her back. She applied her sparkling green eyeliner and walked out of the bathroom and into her walk-in closet. She pulled out her favorite dark washed skinny jeans and pulled them on. Then she flipped through her shirts and pulled out a soft teal baby-doll tank. She pulled it on over her strapless bra. She pulled out a pair of yellow pumps from the shelf, and strapped them onto her french-manicured feet. Finally, for the final touch, she put on her favorite Beauty Rush pink lip-gloss from Victoria's Secret. She eyed her self in the mirror and once she was satisfied, she grabbed her brown messenger bag and headed down the stairs.

"Morning, Mom," she said as she grabbed an apple from the bowl in the middle of the dining room table.

"Morning, sweetie," she replied, wiping her hands on pants after washing her hands in the sink, "you'd better hurry up, hon."

"I know, I know, Sharpay's picking me up," she replied, waving a hand at her mother. Just as she responded to her mother, a horn honked outside of her house. She gasped and mumbled a 'bye' to her mother and bounded out the door, leaving her apple sitting at her spot at the table.

"Heeeello," she said happily, as she sat down in the front seat of her best friend Sharpay's pink convertible.

"Hey, Gab," Sharpay responded happily, pulling out of the Montez Estate's driveway. Gabriella's family happened to be very wealthy, both of her parents being doctors.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Gabriella asked, taking out her cell phone and opening up her digital planner.

"Well, there's a sale at Juicy, a sale at Urban, and there's a pep rally after school for the basketball team, and I kind of wanted to go to that. So I figured we could hit the pep rally, and then go down to the mall and shop for a little while," Sharpay said, as the car stopped at a red light.

"Why do you want to go to a pep rally?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"Because, Zeke will be there," Sharpay replied in a 'duh' tone. Sharpay had had a major crush on Zeke for the last year, and was too shy to ask him out.

"Yeah, and so will Troy Bolton," Gabriella said, making a face. Troy Bolton was Gabriella's _worst _enemy. Ever since he had accidentally spilled red paint on her in front of the whole school, she had hated him with a passion.

"Oh Gab, come on. You need to get over that incident with the paint in freshman year, and go out with the guy. It's gonna happen sometime," Sharpay said, pressing down on the acceleration pedal. A little while after the incident, Troy had developed feelings for Gabi. He really wanted to make it up to her, and felt really bad about the accident. All of Gabriella's friends had been pushing her to forgive him, but she wouldn't because he had publicly humiliated her in front of the whole school.

"No. I'm never going to forgive him. He publicly humiliated me," Gabriella replied, shaking her head.

"Is that all you care about? Do you only care about what other people think?" Sharpay asked, rhetorically, "because if you do, that's not the Gabriella who I've been best friends with since first grade." Sharpay pulled up to the school and got out of the car, leaving Gabriella sitting there alone.

Finally, after sitting there for about five minutes, she got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

She felt someone grab her arm, "Gabi," the person said. She turned to see none other than Troy Bolton gripping her arm.

She pulled her amr away, "ew, get away from me, you freak," she said, walking away from the tall, blue-eyed boy. She rolled her eyes at her enemy's latest attempt to flirt with her. He was pathetic. She walked up to her locker and opened it, gathering her Chemistry and Trigonometry books.

"Gabi!" came a voice from across the hall. She turned and saw a good friend of hers, Taylor McKessie, walking towards her in a denim miniskirt and long-sleeved pink Abercrombie tee.

"Heeello, Miss Gabi!" Taylor said, flouncing up to her friend's locker.

"Heeello, Miss Taylor!" Gabriella giggled in response.

"I have some _huge _news for you, my friend," Taylor said, leaning against the lockers.

"Oh my God, you're not...pregnant, are you?" Gabi half joked. Taylor was pretty attractive girl, and got drunk pretty easily at parties, and one thing leads to another...

"No! Of course not!" Taylor said loudly, slapping her friend lightly on the arm.

"Well, then, what?"

"I've got a boyfriend!" she squealed. Gabriella began jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Ooh, yay! Who is it?" Gabriella asked, controlling her excitement.

"Chad Danforth!" Taylor said happily. Gabriella's face fell.

"Chad Danforth? As in the Chad Danforth who's best friends with Troy Bolton?" Gabriella asked, now shocked.

"Yes, Gabi, that Chad Danforth. You need to get over that incident with the paint..." she trailed off.

"How can I get over it if he humiliated me in front of the whole school?" Gabriella asked, slamming her locker door.

"Don't you see? He's head over heels in love with you! He was in love with you even before the paint incident! Stop thinking about your reputation and give him a shot!" Taylor said, before leaving her friend alone at her bright red locker.

"Great, now my two best friends think I'm a self absorbed asshole!" she said to know one in particular, throwing her hands in the air. But that's when the realization hit her. Maybe she was a self absorbed asshole? A lot of people had become scared of after the way she lashed out on Troy like that in freshman year. Maybe it was time for a change. Not necessarily a date with Troy, but maybe she should turn her act around...

* * *

**Well, that definatly wasn't my best. I might throw in a flashback in the next chapters with the red paint thing if you guys want. Tell me in a review if you want me to.**

**BEST REVIEW GETS A DEDICATION!!**

**xxx**


	3. It Wasn't Him

**I'm...BACK! With the newest chapter of 'Love Me Or Hate Me,' a drama. Look for it on GABBIEnet Mondays, at 8/7 central. Haha, just kidding. I'm hilaaaarious!! HEHE!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: **ChocolatexChicaxCasey95 **for her insanely long review.**

**and**

BaByVanessa093 **for her liking of Gabriella's mind. LOL.**

* * *

"Hello?" Gabriella said into the receiver.

"Gabby?" came a masculine voice from the other end.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Um, it's Troy," Troy said. Gabriella was about to lash out and insult him for calling her, but held it in, remembering the promise she made to herself.

"Oh, hi," she replied.

"Hi, um, I was wondering..." Troy began. _Oh, Jesus, _Gabriella thought. He was going to ask her out, and she hadn't planned an appropriate rejection excuse yet.

"Listen, if your trying to..." Gabriella began, trying to change his mind.

"Don't worry, Gabriella, I'm not gonna ask you out," Troy said, almost as if reading her mind. Gabriella was thankful he couldn't see her bright blush.

"Oh, well, I wasn't..." she said.

"I was wondering if you could tutor me in algebra II," Troy said, hopefully. He honestly needed help in Algebra, his grade was bordering on a C minus, and anything lower than a C minus meant he was off the basketball team.

"Oh, well, I don't know if I could..." she began, unsure of the subject.

"Seriously, Forges recommended you and this McKessie girl; I think she's Chad's girlfriend; and I didn't really want to interrupt Chad-Taylor time," Troy chuckled, pleading. Gabriella sighed. Who knows, maybe she could see another side of Troy Bolton.

"Oh, well, I guess I could," she said, giggling at his comment. She suddenly stopped laughing, realizing what she had just done.

"Alright, well, when can we meet up?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I don't know, maybe Monday, Wednesday, Friday after school?" she asked.

"Sorry, I have basketball," he replied, sounding slightly disappointed, "but I can do tomorrow." Gabriella looked at her calender. Today was October 1st, being a Friday. He seriously wanted to meet on a Saturday? She sighed again, figuring if they didn't meet tomorrow, they wouldn't meet at all.

"Yeah, whatever, what time?" she asked, absent-mindedly twirling her hair around her finger, an action she only did when she was enjoying the conversation.

"Hm, well, I don't usually wake up until like ten, so what about 11?" he asked.

"Wow, you wake up late," she commented with a giggle. He chuckled.

"Yeah, all this basketball wears me out," he replied. She smiled dreamily.

"Haha, alright, 11's fine," she said, laying on her bed on her stomach.

"Okay," he said in his smooth, dreamy voice.

"Okay," she replied awkwardly.

"Bye," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Bye, see you tomorrow," she replied, pressing the red 'end' button her her phone. She rolled over onto her back and sighed heavily. What had she just done? She had willingly agreed to tutor Troy Bolton? The guy who had been coming on to her since freshman year. Come to think of it, in middle school, they had actually been pretty good friends. But that was in the past. Gabriella shook her head of those thoughts and changed into her pajamas. She glanced at the clock; 8:15. She shuffled down the stairs into the living room and sat down with her mother.

"Who was on the phone, mija?" Maria asked, flipping through a 'Lucky' magazine.

Gabriella waved her hand, "oh, just this guy who wanted me to tutor him," she replied. Maria looked up from her magazine.

"A guy? What guy? I know all of them," Maria said. It was true. Maria was the student activities coordinator at East High, and she managed all of the lists of students in each club or team.

"Oh, just, um, Troy Bolton," Gabriella replied. Maria smiled.

"Troy Bolton...really?" Maria asked. Gabby nodded, "mmm, if I was seventeen, I'd totally want to date _that _hunk." Gabriella made a gagging sound.

"Mom, please, one, he's not a hunk, two, I hate him, and three, he's the one who poured paint on me in freshman year," Gabriella said, pressing random buttons on the remote control.

"Oooh, that was Troy? I thought that was Marc Sanders?" Maria asked, confused. Gabriella thought back to the day...

_Flashback_

_"Alright, Bolton, paint the whole banner red, please," Mr. Kaine said, pointing to a hanging banner. _

_"Ugh, remind me again why we hung this up before we painted it?" Troy asked, swishing the paintbrush back and forth. _

_"Because, Mr. Bolton, It didn't have enough color!" Mr. Kaine said, throwing his hands in the air. He looked over to see Marc Sanders hanging around in the corner. _

_"Sanders! Get over here, help Bolton out with this sign," Mr. Kaine said, pointing to the stepladder. Marc walked over coolly and climbed up the side of the ladder. _

_"Bolton," he said, rolling his eyes, and sticking an extra paintbrush in the container of red paint. _

_"Sanders," Troy said, not looking away from the banner. _

_"That's nice, Montez, keep up the good work," Mr. Kaine said, motioning to the banner in front of Gabriella. Gabriella smiled proudly and continued painting. _

_As Marc turned to look down at Gabriella's work of art, he flung his arms, knocking the container of red paint right onto Gabriella's head. _

_"Oops," Marc said, climbing down quickly from the ladder. _

_Gabriella screamed loudly as the surrounding students began to laugh, hard. Gabriella's head shot up to the top of the step ladder where Troy stood. _

_"Bolton did it!" Marc said, between laughs, pointing up to Troy. Troy put his hands out in front of him, shaking his head. _

_"Troy Bolton, I hate you!" she said, as she stomped off, shielding her face from the crowd as tears slid down her face. _

_End Flashback_

"You know what? It was Marc Sanders!" Gabriella said, standing up.

"But he is a hunk, isn't he?" Maria said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ew, Mom, no!" Gabriella said, hurrying up to her room and turning on the computer. She logged onto her AIM account and IMed Sharpay, urgently.

GsMontez.x: SHARPAY!!  
PiNKPRiNCESSxox: GABBY!!  
GsMontez.x: OMG I have to tell you something!!  
PiNKPRiNCESSxox: Ok, what?  
GsMontez.x: You know how Troy poured paint on me in freshman year  
PiNKPRiNCESSxox: Yeahh...  
GsMontez.x: It wasn't him! It was Marc Sanders!!  
PiNKPRiNCESSxox: OMG yeah it was!  
GsMontez.x: do you know what this means??  
PiNKPRiNCESSxox: that...we can go shopping to celebrate?  
GsMontez.x: NO! I don't have to hate Troy anymore!!  
PiNKPRiNCESSxox: YAY!  
GsMontez.x: and things won't be awkward when I tutor him tomorrow!!  
PiNKPRiNCESSxox: ...your tutoring him tomorrow?  
GsMontez.x: YES!!  
PiNKPRiNCESSxox: wow, you seem excited.  
GsMontez.x:Yeah, I guess I am cuz I get a friend back.  
PiNKPRiNCESSxox: Ooh! YAY. G2G, I have to pick up my car from Toolies, it's getting a now paint job. Bye!  
PiNKPRiNCESSxox has logged off.

Gabriella put up her away message, 'doing stuff that's not this,' and sat down on her bed and opened her covers, climbed in, turned off the light, and drifted off into a deep, soothing sleep, knowing that tomorrow would be a very different, yet pleasant day.

**BEST REVIEWER GETS A DEDICATION!! **

**15-20 REVIEWS UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER**


	4. Gaining Back a Friend

**I'm actually pretty proud of this story-- it's my most popular active story, _Secret _is my most popular story, but it's on hiatus so keep up the hits, visitors and reviews!! It means so much to me when you review!!**

**DEDICATED TO: **ChocolatexChicaxCasey95 - because of her once again insanly long review! And don't worry, I actually like the long reviews, yours in particular, they always make me smile! :-)

* * *

Gabriella stopped in front of the large, tan Cape style house, and looked up at it. She had never seen or been to Troy's house, but she had heard from other girls, cheerleaders in particular, that it was huge, and he had a lot of money to show for it. She took a deep breath, wondering why she was so nervous, and walked up the stairs to the front of the house and knocked softly. She heard voices behind the door, and a tall woman opened the door.

"Hi," she said. She was a tall woman, most likely to be Troy's mother, and she wore long, straight leg jeans, a white blouse with thin, gray pin stripes, and her feet were bare, showing off her red painted toes. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Gabriella Montez," Gabriella said, shyly. The woman smiled down at the petite girl in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, your Troy's tutor, please come in," the woman said, motioning for Gabriella to follow her into the house. The ceiling was high, and stained rafters crossed the ceiling. On the walls, were pictures of the family. She stepped closer to the wall and examined one in particular. It was of a small boy with dirty blonde hair, and big blue eyes. He had a big smile on his face, and wore a red and white basketball uniform, that read, 'East Middle' across the front. He looked to be about twelve, and he held an orange basketball under his arm.

"Gabriella, would you like something to drink?" the woman asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"No thank you, miss," she said politely. The woman smiled.

"Please, dear, call me Lucille," she said.

"Okay, um, Lucille," Gabriella said awkwardly.

"I'll get Troy," Lucille said, walking to the bottom of the stairs, "Troy Alex, your tutor's here!" she called up the staircase. They heard a muffled 'okay,' and a loud thump. At once, Troy cam racing down the stairs. He was wearing a pair of red basketball shorts and a thin wife beater. His feet were bare, and his hair was all messed up, and his blue eyes were sparkling with happiness. Gabriella couldn't help but grin inwardly at his looks, and she thought he actually looked kind of hot.

"Hey," he said, nodding in her direction.

Gabriella gave a small wave and blushed a little. _Wait, what the hell? Why am I blushing? He's Troy Bolton for God's sake! I can't like him! _she thought.

"Why don't you two go upstairs and I'll bring up some lemonade in a little while," Lucille said, shooing the pair up the stairs. They walked up the wooden stairs and Troy led her down a long hallway, stopping at a red door with a poster of LeBron James on the door. He opened it and led Gabriella into the room. They sat down on the floor, and began studying. About half way through the study session, Lucille came in and brought them glasses of lemonade.

"I don't feel like studying anymore," Troy whined. Gabriella giggled. "Can we, like, go downstairs or something?" Troy asked. Gabriella rolled her eyes. And stood up. She took his hands, and pulled him up. When he stood, she noticed a small spark, and they jumped apart.

"Well, that was weird," Troy said, looking at his hands.

"Yeah..." Gabriella agreed. They shook off the awkwardness and walked down the stairs.

"Ooh, Troy's got a girlfriend!" came a small voice from the kitchen doorway. Troy blushed and shoved a small girl out of the way.

"Shut up, Jil," he said, sitting down on the bar stool. Gabriella looked at the girl and waved.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella," she said nicely. The girl smiled.

"I'm Jilashli," Jilashli shook Gabriella's hand, "I'm twelve," she said.

"Mom, is there any more fudge?" Troy asked, resting his head in his hands.

"Yep, right here," Lucille said, taking a Tupperware container out of the fridge and placing it in front of Troy. He opened it and started eating the thick, chocolaty substance. He turned to Gabriella.

"Want a piece?" he asked, holding out the container. She shrugged and took a piece.

"Wow, Mrs. Bolton, this is awesome!" she gushed.

"Thanks, Gabriella, and it's Lucille," she corrected. Gabriella nodded. Gabriella then remembered what she wanted to talk to Troy about.

"Um Troy, can I talk to you about something?" Gabriella asked tentatively. He nodded and without thinking, took her hand and led her out to the back porch. They sat down on the porch swing.

"What's up?" he asked, licking his fingers free of fudge. She sighed.

"Well, you know how in freshman year...the paint thing?" she asked. Troy sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Look, I told you before..." he began, but she interrupted.

"I know it wasn't you," Gabriella replied in a soft tone. He looked up.

"You do?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, my mom and I talked about it, and she let me know that it was actually Marc Sanders," she said, playing with her hands.

"Really?" he asked, smiling. She giggled at his goofy smile.

"Yeah," he replied, "and I'm really sorry about how jerky I've been to you."

Troy nodded, "it's cool, I forgive you."

"And I was wondering if you'd let me have a second chance? May be we could be friends again?" she asked hopefully.

"Hmm, I'd like that," Troy said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back and rested her chin on his shoulder, happy that she had regained a friend.

* * *

**Okay, so it's kind of short, but whatever. YAAAY! they're friends again! WOOHOO!! **

**BEST REVIEWER GETS A DEDICATION!!**

**xxx**


	5. A Day at the Pool

**Here's the next chapter of my most popular story on here! **

**I am SO sorry for not updating in so long. My computer got a virus and I couldn't go on for so long because I was afraid I'd lose all of my work. :( So again, I'm so sorry.**

**Dedicated to: SerenityStarz - I loved your ideas! Would you mind if I used the soccer ball one in an upcoming chapter?**

"So x equals thirteen?" Troy asked, looking down at the page in front of him.

Gabriella shook her head, "no, x equals five, y equals thirteen," she said, pointing her pencil to the page. Troy sighed. They'd been working on the schoolwork for about two hours now, and Troy still couldn't grasp the concept of variables.

"So then you have to...multiply x times y...?" he questioned. Gabriella's face lit up.

"Yes! That's exactly what you do!" she said happily. Troy's entire face broke out into a huge grin.

"Really? You mean I actually got it?"

"Yes! I never thought it'd take two hours for someone to grasp the simple concept of variables," Gabriella joked. Troy mock glared.

"You're going to pay for that," he said. Gabriella screamed with delight and ran out the front door and around to the back of the house, Troy on her tail. Gabriella giggled and lost track of her feet. She crashed to the ground just as Troy grabbed onto her waist, pulling him down with her. Gabriella giggled nervously at their current position. She was laying on her back, and he was on top of her, suspending most of his body weight on his hands so he didn't crush her.

"Gotcha," he whispered. Gabriella giggled, but soon stopped as she realized his face was inching closer to hers. She gasped inwardly, but didn't let it show. Instead, she let her emotions take over and closer her eyes and leaned in as well.

"Troy, Chad's on the..." Lucille trailed off as she opened the sliding door. Troy jumped off of her and helped her up.

"We were just um," Troy said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Studying," Gabriella finished, her face becoming hot. Lucille looked at them sideways.

"Yeah, okay, anyway, Chad's on the phone, Troy," Lucille said, holding out a white cordless phone. Troy took the reciever and held it to his ear.

"Talk to me...yeah...about that, why the hell are you calling me on my house phone?...oh...I don't know, hold on...no I don't have to ask my mother...yeah I have a guest...my tutor...Gabriella...yeah her...shut up and hold on..." Troy said. He covered the hole at the bottom of the phone.

"Would you want to come hang out with the gang? Sharpay and Taylor will be there," Troy asked. Gabriella shrugged.

"Okay," she replied. Troy smiled brightly.

"Cool," he held the reciever back to his ear, "yes Chad...yes she's coming...where?...what the hell...ew, Chad!...I can't believe you called me in the middle of sex!...okay bye," Troy pressed the off button and shuddered. Gabriella giggled at him.

"What?" she asked, laughing.

"Sometimes I question my friendship with that guy," Troy said, placing the phone on the table on the patio.

"Well, Chad's got a pool, so we can swing by your house and pick up a suit if you want," Troy said, leading Gabriella into the house.

"Mom, we're going to Chad's," Troy called. He grabbed a white pair of swim trunks with the scrawled word 'Billabong' across the side. They walked outside to Troy's red Prius. They got in, and Troy turned it on and drove them to Gabriella's. Gabriella ran inside and grabbed her red and white striped string bikini.

"I'm going out!" she called. Ms. Montez entered the kitchen.

"Out with Troy?" she asked, a small smile etching across her face.

"Troy, and Sharpay, and Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke," Gabriella replied, walking out the door. She made her way back to the Prius, and they drove off to Chad's.

xoxo

"You forgave him? Aw, that's so sweet!" Sharpay gushed as she folded up her clothes. They were in the guest room at Chad's each changing into their bathing suit.

"Just as a friend," Gabriella reassured. The girls rolled their eyes as they went out to the pool. The boys were already outside, chucking water balls at Jason. Gabriella couldn't help but stare at Troy's washboard abs. He had the most luscious six pack she had ever seen. Sharpay nudged her in the side as the blond teen noticed the pair of blue eyes eyeing her best friend. Gabriella reluctantly tore her eyes away from Troy.

"What?" Gabriella whispered, annoyed with Sharpay.

"Troy is so checking you out," Sharpay exclaimed in a whispered. Gabriella's eyes widened and she blushed, looking away from Sharpay.

"And you liiiiike it," she added. They reached the side of the pool where the guys were collecting the water balls, getting ready to chuck them at Jason again.

"Jasey," Kelsi cooed, walking over to where Jason was cowering near a plant. He relaxed as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She turned her head to the boys, raising their arms to throw the balls at them and sent them death glares.

"Don't even think about it," she said menacingly. Then she turned back to Jason and they started making out.

"Okaaay, then," Troy said, looking back at Sharpay and Gabriella.

"So," Sharpay said, crossing her arms over her chest, "I saw you checking Gabi out." Gabriella gasped and hit her in the arm, trying to hide her blush. Troy scratched his neck nervously, trying to figure out a legitimate lie; for in fact, he had been checking Gabriella out.

"I wasn't uh, checking her out," Troy said, his face turning a deep scarlet color. Sharpay raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah? Then what were you doing?" she asked.

"Uh," Troy began.

"Troy boy!" Chad called.

"Gotta go!" Troy said, jogging over to where Chad and Zeke were standing.

"He was so checking you out," Sharpay concluding with a nod of her head. Gabriella shook her head in denial. Even though deep down, Troy was checking her out.

The boys jogged over to where Sharpay and Gabi were standing, minus Jason, who was still making out with Kelsi, and Chad, who was cuddling with Taylor on a lounge chair.

"Hello, girls," Zeke said, wrapping an arm around Sharpay's waist.

"Now!" Chad yelled from next to Taylor. Chad scooped up Taylor bridal style, Zeke scooped up Sharpay, and Troy scooped up Gabriella, and they carried them to the side of the pool.

"Don't you dare," Gabriella scolded at Troy, pointing her finger. Troy shrugged, as all three boys dumped the girls into the pool.

"You!" Sharpay said loudly. Gabriella smiled sweetly.

"Troy, will you help me out?" Gabriella asked, holding out her hand. Troy nodded and took her hand. Gabriella gripped his hand tightly as she pulled him into the pool. Chad and Zeke burst into laughter, not noticing Sharpay and Taylor get out of the pool and push them into the heated water.

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed after coming up from under water. Gabriella shrugged.

"Oops," she said with fake innocence. He rolled his eyes and took hold of her waist from behind and spun her around.

"Troy! Put me down!" Gabriella squealed. He shook his head.

"You pulled me in," he pointed out.

"You dropped me in first," Gabriella retorted. Troy nodded and put her down.

"Good point," he commented as Sharpay and Taylor got back in the pool.

"What do we do now?" Chad asked, his wet hair sticking to his face.

"Let's have a chicken fight," Zeke suggested. Sharpay squealed and swam to her boyfriend.

"Yeah! I'm with Zekey!" she exclaimed, climbing onto his back.

"I'm with Chaddie!" Taylor said, jumping on Chad's back and covering his eyes.

"Hey, I can't see!" he said, flailing his arms around. Taylor giggled and removed her hands, kissing his cheek.

"Then I guess I'm with...um...Troysie...?" Gabriella said, swimming over to Troy. He chuckled and hoisted her onto his shoulders.

"Don't drop me," she said, holding her arms out to the side for balance. He gripped onto her thighs tightly, balancing her on his shoulders.

"I won't, you're light, don't worry," he reassured.

"Okay, ready, set, go!" Sharpay exclaimed. Sharpay reached out and tried to push Gabriella off Troy's shoulders, only losing her losing her balance and falling off Zeke's shoulders with a splash.

"Ahk!" Sharpay said, pouting. Zeke patted her back sympathetically and they got out of the pool. Chad brought Taylor over to Troy and Gabi and the girls clasped hands, and started shoving each other. Gabi gave Taylor a last hard shove and she fell backwards off of Chad's shoulders.

"Woo Gabi!" Troy said, as she climbed off of his back. They high fived as Taylor came out from under the water.

"Good game," she said, trying to sound like a good sport.

"You guys cheated," Chad said, pouting.

"Don't pout," Troy said, hurrying Chad out of the water before he had a tantrum.

"But you did!" he whined. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Chad, why are you acting like a ten year old?" she asked, running a towel over her body.

"Because I _always _win chicken fights," Chad said, shaking his hair, sending drips of water everywhere.

"Well maybe Troy and Gabi are just a good team," Taylor said. Gabriella nodded and sat down on a lounge chair.

"Hey," Sharpay said, sitting down next to Gabi.

"Hi," Gabriella replied, sprawling out on the chair, letting the sun wash over her body.

"I think Troy's gonna ask you out soon," Sharpay said. Gabriella shook her head.

"No, he's so over me, I think he likes Stella Martin from P.E.," Gabriella replied, closing her eyes.

"Well, she does have a big ass, and she'd probably be an easy lay for him," Sharpay joked.

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at her friend. "You don't think he really does like her, do you?" she asked.

"I don't know, but you just said..." Sharpay trailed off, fully processing Gabriella's comment. She squealed.

"You like him! You really like him!" she exclaimed. Gabriella glanced over at Troy, making sure he wasn't listening; he was over with Chad and Zeke, making fun of Jason and Kelsi for missing out on the entire chicken fight.

"No, I don't!" Gabriella hissed. Sharpay raised her eyebrows, not buying it.

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say; and you were so not checking Troy out earlier," she added the last part sarcastically. Gabriella rolled her eyes in defeat.

"Whatever."

"Uh, Sharpay..." Chad called in a scared voice. Sharpay snapped her head up, her huge white sunglasses falling down in her face.

"Where's Boi?" he asked, looking around. Sharpay stood up and flounced over to where her bags were sitting near the porch steps.

"He's in his..." she trailed off as she looked into the empty dog carrier.

"CHAD DANFORTH!" she screamed, furious. Chad ran around to the other side of the pool, opposite of where Sharpay was standing.

"How do you know it was me?!" he exclaimed as a fuming Sharpay stared at him with daggers in her eyes.

"Because you're the one running away from me, you're the one who asked where he was , and you're the one I'm about to strangle in about three seconds if you don't find him!" Sharpay screeched. Chad took this outburst as a signal to run. He ran out the gate and out of sight with Sharpay at his heels, her hot pink beach robe **(A/N: I don't know what they're called...think' Fabulous') **flowing behind her.

"Gee, I hope she finds him," Taylor said.

"Who, Chad or Boi?" Troy asked, laughing. Taylor rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

"So Troy, you got a prom date yet?"she asked, twirling her hair. He raised his eyebrows.

"You aren't asking me to be your date, are you?" Troy asked, nervous. Taylor shook her head and made a face.

"No, no, of course not! I was just wondering."

"Well, I don't really have a date yet," he said, scratching the back of his neck and glancing at Gabriella.

"What about you, Gab?"

"I don't know if I'm going, I mean, a lot of guys just want to go with me to boost their popularity image," Gabriella shrugged.

"Aw, come on, you have to go," Troy whined. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if I can get a date in time," she said, shrugging again.

"I know! You and Troy can go together! Troy doesn't need to boost his image, because he's already as popular as it gets!" Taylor exclaimed. Gabriella's eyes widened and she turned beet red.

"Um..." Troy said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Of course, it wouldn't work if you don't ask her formerly," Taylor commented, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, uh, Gabi, do you want to, um, go to the p-prom with m-me?" Troy stuttered nervously. Gabriella blushed and giggled.

"Sure, I'd love to," she replied, smiling up at him. Taylor squealed and bounced away.

"Did Taylor just set us up to go to the prom?" Gabriella asked, her face turning red.

"Yeah, I think she did. I mean, you don't have to go with me if you don't want to..." Troy rambled. Gabriella put her finger on his lips to silence him.

"Did I not just say I'd love to go to the prom with you? Now shut up. You talk to much," she said, walking away from Troy. He gazed at her from behind. He loved everything about her. Her perfect body, the way she left him speechless when she talked to him, the way her smile lit up a room - everything.

* * *

**That's it! I hope you liked it! **

**xoxo**

**BEST REVIEWER GETS A DEDICATION!!**


	6. 6: The Locker

**Heres the next chappie!**

**Dedicated to: **ChocolatexChicaxCasey95

* * *

Gabriella bit her lip hard as she concentrated on the equation on the board, which was becoming incredibly difficult due to the fact that Milo Eames had his eyes glued to the side of her head, boring into her head. She had nudged him a couple of times signaling to stop, but he pretended ot to see and kept his eyes glued to her profile.

"Don't forget to bring in your thesis reports tomorrow," Mrs. Callahan concluded as the shrill sound of the bell echoed off the walls. Gabriella gathered up her things and headed for the door, but not before Milo grabbed her wrist and stopped her just outside of the door.

"What, Milo?" Gabriella asked coldly. She'd never liked him. He was the captain of the football team, and always had to one-up Troy. If Troy won the state championship, Milo and the football team would win regionals.

"Ooh, sassy," he commented, eyeing her body up and down.

"Pervert," Gabriella mumbled, staring at him with hard eyes.

"Overlooking that previous comment, I'd like to know if a sexy girl like you has a date to the prom?" he asked coolly, leaning up against the wall. Gabriella raised an eyebrow, thankful that she was taken.

"For your information, I do have a date," Gabriella said, turning away and walking down the hall in the direction of her locker.

"Who is he?" Milo called after her, his teeth clenching in frustration. Gabriella smirked and ignored him as she turned the corner to see Sharpay and Kelsi standing by her locker.

"Gabi!" Sharpay exclaimed, seeing her friend approach. Kelsi whipped her head around and waved at her.

"Hey, guys," Gabriella said, opening her locker and stuffing her books in.

"Okay, three things," Sharpay began, "one, I found Boi. He was in Chad's room eating a bag of cheese balls. Two, why didn't you tell me you were going to prom with Troy Bolton?" Sharpay asked, squealing the last part.

"One, I'm glad you found Boi, and two, I didn't tell you because Taylor just set us up yesterday, and you weren't there," Gabriella pointed out. Sharpay scoffed and flipped her blond hair over her sparkly shrug clad shoulder.

"Whatever," she commented as Taylor and Chad flounced up to them, practically attatched at the hip. Chad was whispering something obviously dirty into his girlfriend's ear, because Taylor was blushing and giggling like an idiot.

"Where's Troy?" Chad asked, pushing Gabriella aside and examining his hair in her locker mirror. He could be such a girl sometimes.

"I have no clue," Sharpay replied, shoving Chad aside and fluffing up her own hair with her fingers.

"CHAD!" Troy called, running up the hallway, Natasha Lexington stole your hair gel!" he said, out of breath. Chad's eyes widened and his face turned red with fury. No one touches Chad Danforth's hair products. _No one._

"WHAT?" he bellowed, causing all chatter in the hallway to silence, "How dare she!" he yelled, slamming a fist into Gabriella's locker that was now closed, causing it to dent.

"Chad, what the hell?" Gabriella asked, examining her lcoker.

Chad took off down the hall way after pushing Troy aside, yelling curse words at the students at there lockers currently.

"Who stole Chad's hair spray?" a girl called Shayna McGee joked.

"Natasha Lexington, actually. And it was hair gel," Sharpay corrected. Shayna flinched.

"I'd better warn Matsui," Shayna said, hurrying off. The last time someone stole Chad's hair product, he beat up Milo Eames, the culprit, and all of his friends single handedly, causing many complaints from the football teams' parents and a lot of medical bills.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Gabriella asked, tugging on her locker. Chad had punched it right below the hinge, causing it to jam.

"Here, let me try," Troy said, taking hold of the handle. He pulled and pulled, but couldn't seem to open the locker. With one final, hard tug, his hand slipped off and his elbow went flying back, hitting Gabriella right below her eye.

"OW!" she said, clutching her eye.

"Shit, Gabi, I'm so sorry," Troy said, concerned. Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut, trying to sustain the tears from falling, but having no such luck.

"Gabs, are you okay?" Sharpay asked, concerned. Gabriella was now kneeling on the floor and silent tears were falling.

"Y-Yeah, i-it just hurts," she said, her voice quivering. Troy knelt down beside her, feeling extremely guilty.

"Hey, come on, let me tak you to the nurse," he said, helping her up. She smiled faintly and lowered her hand. He turned around and bent his knees.

"What are you doing?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"Hop on," he said. She giggled through her tears and hopped on his back, and Troy took off for the nurses office.

"I'm really sorry," Troy said as they walked down the hallway.

"It's cool, I'm not mad," Gabriella replied as they turned into the office.

"What's happened here?" Nurse Feinstein asked, getting up from her desk that sat in the corner.

"Well, um, Troy kind of elbowed me in the face," Gabriella said timidly.

"Well, it's not bleeding, just a little bruise. Would you like some ice?" Nurse said, opening the freezer. Gabriella nodded and took the ice back Nurse held out to her.

"Thanks for bringing her here, Troy," Nurse said, nodding her head. Troy smiled, as they left the room, in the direction of the front doors, ready to go home.

* * *

**Sorry if the end was rushed, but I really wanted to post it. The next chapter is the prom, two weeks in advance. I can tell you, there is a small twist that'll happen.**

**BEST REVIEWER GETS A DEDICATION!**

**xxx**


	7. Chad Can't Stop Touching His 'Fro

**;)**

**DEDICATED TO:** BaByVanessa093 -- Thanks for the feedbAack!

* * *

"Shar, you look awesome!" Kelsi gushed, fluffing out her friend's strapless soft pink tulle dress. Sharpay smiled as she adjusted the diamond tiara she wore in her hair. Her blonde locks were twisted into a tight knot, with the ends loose and softly curled.

"Thanks, you too," Sharpay replied. Kelsi was wearing a short, strapless, satin, red bubble dress with a diamond in the middle of the bust. Her medium length auburn hair was curled to perfection and was held out of her face with two rhinestone clips.

"What about me?" Taylor asked, spinning around. She was wearing a floor-length form fitting lavender dress with spaghetti straps. Her hair was in low side ponytail held with a rhinestone purple hair ribbon.

"Amazing!" Sharpay exclaimed. She looked around her room with a confused look on her face, looking for her best friend, Gabriella.

"Gabi?" she asked, looking around the pink room.

"Where are you?" Taylor asked, walking over to the adjoining bathroom door and knocking softly.

"Gabs, are you in there?" Taylor asked against the door.

"I...This dress doesn't look the same as when I bought it," came Gabriella's muffled reply. Sharpay walked over and knocked on the door hard in a demanding manner.

"Gabriella Montez, open this door right now!" the blond demanded. The door slowly opened revealing a very nervous looking Gabriella in a strapless cream colored knee-length dress with a thick black ribbon under the bust tying in the back. She had black shimmering stilettos on her french pedicured feet. Around her neck she wore a diamond 'G' necklace, a special gift from her grandmother Ebony just before she died. Her hair was pulled back into the classic half up half down style, a couple of her curls hanging down and framing her heart-shaped face.

"Oh..."

"...my..."

...God!"

"Oh, I knew it! I'm just going to change and..." Gabriella said, turning around and heading for the bathroom door. Sharpay was quick to grab her wrist before she could go.

"No, Gabi," she said. Gabriella furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Huh?"

"You look..." Kelsi said, trying to find the right words to say.

"You look drop dead gorgeous! Troy is going to FLIP OUT when he sees you!" Taylor exclaimed. A soft knock was heard at the door and Sheila Evans poked her head in.

"Girls, your dates are here," she said, walking into the room. She smiled as she walked over to Sharpay and clasped her hands together in admiration.

"You look beautiful, muffin," she said, fingering her loose hanging curls. Sharpay slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch my hair, you'll mess it up," she pouted. Another knock was heard at the door.

"Sheila? Are they all ready?" a voice known to be Dania McKessie's.

"Yes, Dania, you guys can come in," three more women strode into the room. As the girls had been getting ready, Sheila had invited the girls' mothers over for coffee and snacks.

"You look beautiful, cariño," Maria Montez said, stroking her daughter's hair lightly.

"Gracias, mama," Gabriella replied, smiling.

"Jesus, who knew my daughter had a body!" Jenna Neilson joked, gently nudging her daughter in the arm, but then turned serious. "I want no funny business with Jason, tonight. Got it?" Kelsi blushed and looked away.

"MOM!" she exclaimed.

"That goes for you, too, my peach. I expect you to stay fully clothed throughout the night," Sheila said, waving a finger at Sharpay. Sharpay rolled her eyes and readjusted the tiara on her head.

"Sorry for interrupting, ladies, but there are four very impatient and hormonal boys downstairs, and I'd appreciate if you'd leave with them so they don't sweat all over my new tile," Vance Evans said from outside the door. Sharpay sqealed.

"Thanks Daddy!" she turned to the girls, "okay. This is it. Our junior prom. Mothers. You all can go downstairs now so I can make my..." Taylor cleared her throat, "so _we _can make _our _grand entrances." The mothers nodded and left the room. "Okay. I've decided that I'll go down first, then Kelsi, Taylor, and last will be Gabi." Sharpay said, walking out into the hallway. The four girls could hear the anxious chatter of their dates from downstairs.

"Okay, first of all is-Chad, would you stop fussing about your hair? It looks the same as it always does- my beautiful, stunning, drop dead gorgeous, pulchritudinous, raidant-"

"GET ON WITH IT!" someone yelled.

"-daughter, Sharpay!" Sharpay plastered on her million watt smile and made her slow but dramatic decent down the stairs. Once she got to the bottom and made her way to Zeke, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes.

"Now, I'd like to present the wonderful, Taylor McKessie!" Taylor giggled as she made her way down the staircase to her boyfriend, Chad, who wasn't even looking at her at the moment; being to preoccupied with his hair. Taylor snapped her fingers to get his attention.

"Heeey, I'm gonna get on _that _tongiht," he said, eyeing his girlfriend up and down. An awkward silence fell across the room.

"Ahem, okay, well, now, is Kelsi!" Kelsi took a deep breath and walked down the stairs, over to her boyfriend, Jason, who seemed to be drooling do much that he'd create a puddle on the floor.

"Close you mouth now, Cross, because I am _not _cleaning that up," Sheila commented. Jason hastily closed his mouth and he and Kelsi spontaneously started making out.

"And last, but certainly not least, Gabi Montez!" Gabriella smiled to herself and began her slow decent down the elegant marble staircase, holding her head high in confidence. The look on Troy's face was priceless. His jaw had dropped so low that you could fit Chad's head in it (along with the hair) and his eyes looked like they'd pop out of their sockets and fall onto the floor any second. Once she reached the bottom, she made her way over to Troy, who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Hm, you clean up nice, Bolton," she commented, straightening his tie.

"Gabi...you look...uh...really...wow," Troy said, struggling to find the right words.

"Thanks," Gabriella said, smiling. Troy finally composed himself and whipped out a red rose rom behind his back.

"Um, it's for you," he said, leaning down and kissing her cheek softly. Gabriella giggled and accepted the flower.

"Thanks, it's beautiful,"she said sincerely, "I'll but it in a vase."

"Pictures!" Sheila exclaimed after Gabriella returned from putting her rose in water. The group followed Sheila and Vance outside to the backyard where an elaborate backdrop was hung, along with professional photography equipment.

"Wow, Shar, what's with all of this?" Taylor asked, motioning to the cameras. Sharpay scoffed.

"You don't expect me to have _ordinary_ photography, do you?" she asked, once again, fiddling with her tiara. Taylor held her hands up in defense.

"Cupcake, you and Zeke can go first," Vance said. Sharpay squealed with over-enthusiasm and led Zeke over to the backdrop. Zeke tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned into him, with a over exagerated grin on her face.

"Sharpie, vork it for ze camera," the photographer, Bebe said in a heavy French accent. (**A/N: I don't know if French people actually talk like that, but use your imagination, people!) **Sharpay continued changing her expression, as Zeke just stayed in the same position as his girlfriend hammed it up for the camera. After about fifty frames of the couple, Maria, Jenna, and Dania insisted on their daughters getting a turn.

"Okay, okay, fine1 We're done," Sharpay huffed, moving out of the way as Chad and Taylor took their places.

"Hey, look at this vittle sveethawt," Bebe said from behind the camera, referring to Taylor, as he eyed her up and down and licked his lips.

"Hey. Don't even think about looking at my woman like that," Chad said pointedly, shooting Bebe a glare.

"Sorry, meester big hair," Bebe said, beginning to snap pictures of the couple. After the grueling task of taking pictures of all of the couples, the group piled into the limo.

"So y'all are coming to the after-party at my house, right?" Sharpay asked.

"I am," Chad said, fluffing out his hair with his fingers, causing some pieces of hair to fall out on Taylor.

"Chad! Stop fluffing your hair! By the time we even get to the hotel your going to be bald!" she said, brushing off her silk dress. Chad rolled his eyes and continued fluffing his hair, but with much less force.

"So, you excited?" Troy asked Gabriella nervously, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Gabriella nodded slightly, her curls bouncing as she did so.

"Yeah, who do you think will be prom king and queen?" she asked, turning her body to face him. He shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think you have a pretty good chance of prom queen," he said admiringly. She blushed and looked at her hands that rested softly in her lap.

"I don't know, it'll probably someone like Melissa Vaudvil," she said, referring to a slutty cheerleader.

"Oh, come on. Why wouldn't it be you? You're smart, funny, and really beautiful!" Troy said, causing Gabriella to blush even harder than she already was. Troy scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment about what he'd just said.

"Um, thanks," she mumbled.

"We're here!" Sharpay squealed as the limo pulled to a stop. Outside was an elaborate looking hotel, with tall white pillars and huge windows. A huge banner hung on the overhang, reading 'East High Junior Prom, 2008!' The group stepped out of the car, excited for what the night might bring.

* * *

**I'm really sorry if that was bad. Really.**

**And I'm also really sorry that I haven't been updating; school just started and I really want to get on track with that before I start the hardcore writing (lol).**

**BEST REVIEWER GETS A DEDICATION!!**

**xoxo**

**WHO DO _YOU _THINK SHOULD BE VOTED PROM KING/QUEEN? **

**-Troy and Gabriella**

**-Sharpay and Zeke**

**-Troy and OC (most likely to be a slutty cheerleader)**

**-Gabriella and OC (most likely to be a stuck-up-Troy-competitor-football-player)**

**-Troy and Sharpay (not as a couple-y thing, just as friends)**

**VOTE IN A REVIEW!! THE FASTER YOU VOTE, THE FASTER I GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT!!**


	8. Prom

**I'm realllllly sorry for not updating in so long, I just got a really really really bad case of writers block. I mean, I was totally clueless. But I think I'm over that now, but bear with me.**

**Anyway, I bought the HSM3 album on iTunes yesterday, which also happened to be my birthday. My favorites in order from most to least!**

**1. The Boys Are Back -- It's so upbeat and doesn't have any corny lyrics! YAY!  
2. Can I Have This Dance -- so emotional  
3. Scream -- The new Bet On It, baby!  
4. Right Here, Right Now -- Soooo emotional!  
5. A Night to Remember -- The lyrics are a little corny, but it's fun to dance to.  
6. I Want It All -- I love Sharpay!  
7. Just Wanna Be With You -- Like it, but I think it should be an Olesya/Lucas duet without Zac and Vanessa.  
8. High School Musical -- I like how they incorporated the name into a song.  
9. Now or Never -- I liked it at first, but the song's getting a little old. I'm sure the musical number in the movie will be phenomanal, though.  
10. Senior Year Spring Musical -- I liek the way they mixed a bunch of the songs together!  
11. Walk Away -- not the most exciting, but Vanessa sings it really well.  
12. We're All In This Together (Graduation Mix) -- It's okay, but gets a little boring after a while. **

**Theres also 'Just Getting Started,' by Stan Carrizosa, the winner of High School Musical: Get In The Picture, but I CANNOT STAND HIM! Did anyone else who watched the show think that Bailey, the peppy Texas girl should've won? **

**ALSO**

**Wow, this is a long authors note, that most of you probably don't care about, but I know they'll be a batch of kids who'll actutally read this. **

**Have you noticed that the HSM3 songs go with some of the HSM2 and HSM1 songs? **

**Like "Now or Never" is the new "I Don't Dance" or "Getcha Head in the Game?"  
"Scream" is the new "Bet On It?"  
"Walk Away" is the new "Gotta Go My Own Way" or "When There Was Me and You"  
"Can I Have This Dance" Is the New "Everyday" or "The Start of Something New"  
"Right Here Right Now" is the new "You Are The Music In Me" or "What I've Been Looking For (Reprise)"  
"I Want It All" is the new "You Are The Music in Me (or Humuhumunukunukuapua'a) shapray Version" or "Bop To the Top?"**

**Isn't that weird?**

**Yes, I think it is too. Well, anyway, I'll get on with the story, and I apologize if it sucks because I've had wirters' block for so long. **

* * *

Gabriella wrung her hands together in nervousness. Principal Matsui had just called the prom committee backstage, which meant that it was time to announce Junior Prom Prince and Princess. She was standing near the stage with Taylor and Kelsi and the boys, standing shoulder to shoulder with Kelsi and Taylor. Kelsi was babbling on about how hot Jason's hair looked tonight, and Taylor was pestering Gabriella about how she was a shoe-in for the Princess.

"The nominees for Eat High Junior Prince are..." Matsui opened an envelope, "Jake Kendall, Troy Bolton, and...Allan Roghl," Matsui said, lastly referring to the kind in the bad suit who auditioned for the spring musical.

"The nominees for East High Junior Princess are..." he paused for dramatic effect, "Addison Baker, Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, and...Cyndra Wilcox?" he said, lastly referring to the goth girl who sang opera at the spring musical auditions. Sharpay came onto the stage and handed the principal another envelope. She crossed her fingers and smiled brightly at Gabriella.

"And the East High Prince and Princess of 2008 are..." he opened the envelope "...Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!" The crowd erupted into cheers. Gabriella gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, trying to seem surprised. Although on the inside, she knew that she'd win anyway. She and Troy made their way onto the stage, and a tiara was placed on Gabriella's head. She grinned brightly at Troy who smiled lightly back at her.

"And now, the Junior Prince and Princess will share a dance, along with the Royal Court, the other nominees, and their dates," Matsui said into the microphone. Gabriella blushed and looked down. Even though she had attended the prom with Troy, she hadn't yet shared a slow dance with him. Troy cleared his throat and held out his hand, clearly as nervous as she was. She smiled slightly, her cheeks still a light shade of pink, and took his hand with hers. He led her off the stage, and into the middle of the gym where te dance was being held. Gabriella looked nervously over at Sharpay, who was pressed tightly against Zeke, and received a smile and nod from her blond haired friend. Gabriella took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, and he in turn wrapped his own muscular arms around her slim waist. She looked away for most of the song, avoiding his gaze, until he placed his finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he asked softly. Gabriella blushed and looked away again.

"Troy, just because you took me to prom doesn't mean you have to say things like that," she said quietly, avoiding his gaze once again. He shook his head, and once again lifted her head to look at him. Their eyes locked, and brown met blue.

She blinked a couple of times, trying to comprehend what was happening. They both leaned in, and their lips merely brushed before the slow song ended and 'Milkshake' blasted through the speakers. They both pulled away, blushing, Gabriella looking at the ground and Troy scratching the back of his neck. Troy looked at her sideways, and boldly took her hand in his and led her out into the lobby of the school, where a few couples were scattered about, either making out or just talking.

"Whoa, it was getting a bit, um, stuffy in there," Troy commented, wiping away the nervous sweat from his forehead with his palm. Gabriella nodded, loving the feeling of his large hand intertwined with her small one.

"I want to show you something," Troy said, after an idea popped into his head. Gabriella nodded, as he led her through the winding hallways, past the lockers and many doors, until he came to a lone door at the end of the hallway.

"Where are we, Bolton? I don't think I've ever even been to this side of the school," Gabriella commented, a sly grin on her face.

Troy shrugged. "That's because this is the side of the school where all of the special ed classrooms are," he commented. She blushed and looked away once again. He chuckled and opened the door, revealing a large staircase. They went up the stairs, their fingers still intertwined. Once they reached the top of the staircase the breath left Gabriella's lungs. It was a small porch-like structure, and plants and flowers decorated the premises. She gasped and held her hand over her heart as her eyes fell upon the view of Albuquerque. ince it was dark, the distant city lights twinkled lightly against the dark sky.

"Wow, it's so beautiful out here," Gabriella whispered softly, leaning against the railing, the wind lightly blowing her hair. She felt a warmth pressed against the back of her, and turned her head to see Troy standing behind her, his hands gripping the railing on either side of her, trapping her against the cold metal.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear. She smiled softly as his lips gently grazed the top of her ear as he spoke. Everything felt so right. she turned slightly so she was facing him. She gripped onto his tie, and pulled him toward her, their lips brushing softly before they shared a soft kiss--gentle and meaningful. They pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for that, Wildcat," she said, her breaths quickening. He shook his head slightly.

"Oh, I think I do."

With that, he pressed his lips to hers again, and they shared another kiss. This time, it wasn't as soft and innocent as the first one. They poured all of their feelings into that kiss. Gabriella gripped the sides of Troy's face as they kissed, and Troy linking his arms around her waist. She gasped, not loosing contact with his lips, as he lifted her up and spun her around. When the need for oxygen became evident, Troy put her down and they pulled apart.

"Wow," she whispered, resting her forehead against his.

"Yeah," he replied, "be my girlfriend?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

***tear*-*tear*. it's all over. That's the end of the story. **

**I'd like to thank every single person who reviewed this sotry, it was so helpful, and I'm thankful for all of you.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Gab**


End file.
